


Willa

by redqueenoctavia



Series: The 100 Theories [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (more like wishful thinking), F/F, Gen, niytavia eventually becomes canon, octalian baby, s5 prediction, s5 theory, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Very short one-shot about Willa Blake (theory here).





	Willa

Octavia sat in dark.

She was still trying to process what had happened.

For days, she’d kept telling herself that the exhaustion and the sickness were related to the hard work of keeping the bunker from the brink of self-destruction. It was only natural to feel a little on strung out. However, the latest fainting spell had her sent to the medical wing, where Abby had given her the news.

She was pregnant.

It had been a while since she’d been this terrified, this unsure…

In the present state of affair, she could barely take care of herself and the bunker full of people on the edge of civil war… let alone a child. How the hell was she supposed to do this?

She laid a hand on her flat stomach. She could hardly believe there was a living being in there. A life she and Ilian had created. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, and let herself weep.

* * *

 

**_Months Later_ **

Good thing about a relatively updated doomsday bunker? They had an ultrasound machine in the medical wing. So, when the time came to know, Octavia went back to Abby.

Though it still scared her, Octavia had come to terms with her pregnancy.

It wasn’t always easy. When she’d learned about the life inside her, the first decision her mind had made was to get an abortion. But Indra – wise as ever – had intervened and told her about her pregnancy with Gaia, about how scared she’d been, how alone she’d felt… and about how much Gaia changed her life for the better. Throughout these months, she’d never once felt alone or unsupported… Her family had always been right there for her.

Now, she was looking forward to meeting her child.

The tension between the roaring clans had slowly been dissolving with her new ruling methods and hopefully, by the time her baby came into the world, there would be peace. It was a dream, perhaps a fool’s dream. But it was something she needed to hold on to, for her child’s sake.

Abby wasn’t feeling too well, so Jackson would be performing the exam.

He poured a blob of blue-colored gel on her exposed stomach. The iciness of the gel made her wince slightly. After a few movements with the wand, Jackson zeroed in on the image on screen.

“There,” he said.

Octavia looked and looked. She squinted her eyes to try and see better, but apparently only doctor’s eyes are trained to see whatever the hell Jackson was seeing.

“What is it? Do you see something?” she demanded.

“Yeah.” He pointed to the screen. “I see her.”

Octavia lost her breath. “Her?”

Jackson smiled. “Yep. It’s a girl. Congratulations.”

* * *

One day, in an attempt to keep Octavia’s mind from the on-going trouble in the bunker, Niylah tried to come up with names for the baby.

Octavia merely smiled at the silly names Niylah said.

Suddenly, she remembered those long nights with Ilian at the farm. In one of their conversations, wherein he’d always done most of the talking and she’d done most of the listening, Ilian had talked fondly of his mother. He’d told Octavia her name had been…

“Willa,” Octavia whispered. Deciding to name her child after both of her grandmothers – grandmothers who, no doubt, would have loved this child – Octavia went on, “Willa Aurora.”

“Willa Aurora.” Niylah nodded solemnly. “That’s a good name. Strong.”

Octavia grimaced slightly and laughed.

“It’s a bit of a mouthful, though.”

Niylah smiled. “We’ll just call her Willa, then.”


End file.
